


Miss The Most

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post Season/Series 05, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before leaving for San Francisco, Michael decides to revisit one special place on Liberty Ave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss The Most

“What are you going to miss the most in Pittsburgh?” Ben asked.

Michael mused, looking around Liberty Ave. There was so much he will miss about his hometown. From hanging out with friends to the dark rooms of Babylon, he will leave it all behind for a ‘normal’ life in San Francisco. 

They kept walking until one building caught Michael’s eyes. He smiled, holding Ben’s hand.

“This is what I’ll miss the most.”

Ben looked at the bright sign and rainbow flags of Liberty’s Dinner. He smiled too, wrapping his arm around Michael’s waist.

“I couldn’t agree with you more.”


End file.
